


9

by Ace_of_change



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Crying, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Soft Kakashi, Yandere Uchiha Obito, hah you thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change
Summary: Soft! Kakashi gets kidnapped by a Yandere! Obito.Also, team 7 was in a love triangle. A l l o f t h e m.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Zetsu, Uchiha Obito/Zetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	9

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. I do not condone it in real life.

I headcanon Kakashi a bit younger than the rest of his team.

So when Minato and Kushina pass away and the gag order to not help Naruto comes, the poor kiddo just stands in front of the memorial stone, and Obito (who's been watching creepily~stalker~) cannot take it anymore and just. Kidnaps him. Because he didn’t want to break his teammate. And it hurts him to see him hurting. Like, he wants to hurt him himself. 

(I headcanon that they were all in a love triangle. ALL of them.)  
So Obi steals Kakashi away to his own hideout(because he also kinda killed Madara and is in a relationship with the Zetsu’s, and being poly is A-okay)  
And promises the sad boy he’ll never be alone again.  
Kakashi sees Obito, and just. Hugs him to death.  
Obito just stares, and Kakashi realises that his mask is off, but doesnt know that the reason why he wears the mask is because he’s to beautiful, so Obito just continues staring, and Kakashi tries to squirm away, so obito pulls him into his lap and just..kisses him senseless?

And that leads into a poly relationship between Kabito and the Zetsus. 

With Kakashi kidnapped and overwhelmed from the amount of affection.

Obito is an affection sadist and no one can tell me otherwise.  
He’d worship smol! Kakashi until he was crying in overstimulation then he’d pin him down and stroke him until he came (until he’s empty) and also until he’s crying from being too full. He won’t let Kakashi off until his wolf was submissive and limp, perfectly sated. (Kakashi would never fight off Obito. No matter how much he’s overwhelmed. Even when it feels like he’s going to die. He will always submit to Obito. And Obito takes merciless advantage of that.)

The Zetsu’s he’d pin on his mokuton and roll the strands until they were begging for mercy. And then he’d make them take each other until they were soft, tender, and limp, and he’d feed them while they were speared, so when Obito would finally pull out they’d be unconscious, curled into each other for comfort. Obito is insatiable, and it’s only because of the Zetsu’s and Kakashi he hasn’t taken over the world yet.


End file.
